


George Weasley Oneshot

by Emis033



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emis033/pseuds/Emis033
Summary: I don't know I got bored at work and didn't feel like working on my other stories so I wrote this. If you like this you should read my Fred Weasley story!





	

I was walking to Transfiguration on this rainy afternoon. I always showed up early to my classes so I could get the seat that I prefered. Today as I walked into class I saw Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan all laughing and hollering. They were sitting at my desk which was three seats back from the front of the room. I slowly walked toward them.

“Excuse me, this is my seat.” I said to them.

“Oh, sorry!” Fred and Lee started walking away from the table but George stayed and crossed his arms as he looked me up and down.

“We don’t have assigned seats in the class.” He said with a smirk.

“C’mon George, (y/n) sits there everyday.” Lee tried pulling him away from the desk.

“Can I please have my seat?” I asked shyly.

“Well I guess so but only because you asked so nicely.” He stepped away from the desk. I could hear them whispering and laughing but I tried to ignore it. Eventually Professor Mcgonagall showed up and students started to file into the classroom. No one shared the desk with me but I was ok with that. The lesson started and I was taking notes like usual until I heard arguing going on behind me. I turned around and Fred was talking to Lee and George was smiling at me.

“Hey love, we are putting our names in the Goblet of Fire. We figured out a way to get through that stupid age ring. You should stop by, maybe I could teach you a thing or two…”

“Mr. Weasley! Please do not distract other students during my class! And the other Mr. Weasley, you need to stop talking to Mr.Jordan before I both give you detention.” The boys shut up and turned their thoughts toward the lesson. Soon enough it was time to leave the class. I slowly got my things together and saw the twins standing at their desk waiting for me. I put my head down and tried to walk by them without being noticed. Of course it didn’t work.

“So I think we will be there in an hour or so.” Fred said. They were following me out of the room and down the hall.

“I think you will be surprised by how we have managed to outsmart Dumbledore himself.” George said proudly. I didn’t acknowledge the boys instead I just kept walking.

“See you there, love” George said before I turned down a hallway. I no longer heard their footsteps which meant they were no longer following me. I just continued my walk to the library. I was almost there and I couldn’t stop thinking about whether or not the twins had actually figured out a way to put their names into the goblet. I turned myself around and set out for the room that held the goblet.

There was a good amount of students sitting and waiting for people to walk in and put their names in. I took a seat in the back and pulled out some homework. It didn’t take too long for the twins to come bustling in with Lee. I watched them argue with Hermione about whether the potion they had brew would even work. I could help but smile at their stupidity. George scanned the room as Fred talked to Hermione. We made eye contact and he winked at me. The boys drank the potion and walked through the line. They put their names into the fire and everyone cheered. Suddenly they were flung across the room and their lovely orange hair was turning grey and they were growing long beards. Everyone laugh as they wrestled each other and blamed the opposite twin for claiming that the idea would work. I giggled and watched them until Professor Mcgonagall walked into the room and forced the two boys to go to Madame Pomfrey.

After supper I went up to the hospital wing because I was curious to see how fast the effects would wear off. I opened the door to see Madame Pomfrey busy with a student. I looked around the room and found the two of them in the corner lying on bed next to each other. They seemed to by arguing some sort of nonsense.

“Excuse me do you need help?” Madame Pomfrey asked me.

“Oh no I just…”

“She is here to see us.” The twins said at the same time.

“Fine but you can’t stay for too long.” I gave her a nod and slowly walked over to the boys. They seemed fully recovered now but I was too embarrassed to look at them very much.

“Came to see if we still had grey hair?” Fred asked me.

“Well we don’t. I am back to my handsome looking self and Fred is back to his not so handsome looking self.” George joked which made me smile.

“You must think we are pretty stupid.” Fred laughed.

“No, I just don’t see why you thought you could outsmart Dumbledore.” I told them.

“Maybe if we had your brains we could.” George said. I blushed and looked to the ground.

“Alright time to go young lady. These gentlemen will be out of here tonight.” Madame Pomfrey said to me while leading me too the door.

“Wait! Uhm could you help me with some homework tonight in the common room?” George asked. I nodded yes and walked out of the room. I was confused why he was concerned about homework right now and not getting into trouble with Dumbledore but I pushed the thought out of my mind.

I waited for the twins to come back for hours until finally at 9pm the showed up. The common room was nearly empty because most people had classes early in the morning.

“Hello!” They said at the same time to me.

“Alright I’m going up for the night. You two kids don’t work too hard.” Fred winked at me and walked up the stairs. I ignored it and opened up some books.

“Alright, what do you need help with?” I asked George.

“Uh...Potions!”

“Ok, Do you need help with the homework due tomorrow?”

“Yes!” I nodded and took out my potions book. He started the potions homework as I work on Herbology. Every time I felt him staring at me I would look over and he would ask me to check over his work.

“George, You don’t need help. You are getting all of these correct.” I asked him out of confusion. This was the third time I had checked his work and none of it was wrong.

“Maybe your knowledge is rubbing off on me.” He laughed.

“Well, it’s late and you clearly don’t need my help so I think I will go to bed.”

“Same time tomorrow then?” He asked with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked to the stairs.

“Goodnight, love” He sang as I walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

 

The next night I knew I would regret it but I waited for George in the common room anyway.

“Hello, love!” He said before plopping down in the seat beside me. It was the same as last night. I would notice him staring at me as I did my work. I would look up and he would ask me to check his work. Every single answer was correct. I went to bed after that but not before hearing him say “Goodnight, love” to me.

This was the third night in a row that we were doing this. I was trying to concentrate on my homework when I noticed him staring. I looked up and grabbed his paper out of his hand.

“George you haven’t written anything down yet.” He blushed and took the paper back.

“I’ve been distracted.” He mumbled and turned back to his work.

“Why do you ask me to help you when you get all of the questions right?”

“Because I need help on my homework…”

“No you don’t. Is this some sort of elaborate prank or something?” He looked up at me and bit his lip. I waited for him to reply but he never did. I gathered my things and went to my room. I was frustrated and didn’t understand why he was doing this.

 

The next night I sat on the couch and was finishing up my work. It was a little passed 9 when a tall red headed boy sat down next to me.

“Ok let’s get down to business.” George said as he opened his potions book. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Minutes later I felt his eyes on me so I grabbed his paper and looked it over.

“Everything is correct. Now goodnight” I slammed my book shut.

“Are you angry with me?” He asked.

“I don’t understand why you are doing this? Are you trying to prove to me how smart you are or something? And why would you ask me? The whole time we have been here you haven’t even said three words to me.”

“Maybe I did it to spend time with you.” I looked at him in disbelief.

“Don’t look so surprised I mean I thought it was pretty obvious.” I gulped and looked at him.

“But why ask to do homework and at such a late hour?”

“Homework was just the first thing that came to mind and I chose such a late hour so I knew that it would just be the two of us.” He was blushing a bit.

“I didn’t mean to make you angry. I just wanted to get to know you better. Also is wanting to study with a pretty girl such a bad thing?”

“George, are you saying you like me?”

“Well, yeah I guess I am saying that.” He laughed to himself a bit.

“I think this is the part where I ask you on a date.”

“Ok.”

“Will you have lunch with me tomorrow by the pond?”

“Yes.” I didn’t even think twice before answering him.

“Alright see you at noon then.” He said with a huge smile on his face.

“Goodnight.” I said quietly as I went to the stairs. I felt him staring at me but all I did was smile.

 

The next day a little before noon I started my walk to the pond. It wasn’t long before I saw him standing there.

“Hello.” He jumped a little at the sound of my voice. He hadn’t noticed that I was there.

“Oh uh hi.” He was nervous and honestly so was I.

“Can I sit?” I asked as I gestured toward the blanket he had put on the ground.

“Yes! Please sit.” I sat down and he sat across from me with his back to the pond.

“If you sit that way you are missing the beautiful view.” I told him.

“No I’m not.” He winked making me blush.

“Well I stole some sandwiches out of the great hall so you can take your pick.” He pulled out a plate from a picnic basket I hadn’t even noticed. I took a turkey sandwich and took a small bite out of it. He was smiling and looking at me as he bite into his own sandwich.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

“Really? You’re cute when you’re nervous too.” This caught him off guard and then he blushed. We at mostly in silence. Every once and awhile we would make eye contact and both start blushing and look away. The sky was a clear blue and but there was a bit of a wind. I laid down on the blanket once I was finished with my sandwich and looked up at the sky.

“Come here.” I told George. He wasted no time and lying down next to me.

“The sky looks beautiful today.” I told him.

“Yeah, it does.” We both looked up at it.

“(y/n)?”

“George?”

“Can I uh... Is it alright if I hold your hand?”

“Yeah.” I felt his warm fingers run up the palm of my hand and our fingers intertwined.

“You’re freezing.” He told me. I hadn’t really noticed how cold I was until now.

“Maybe we should go inside.” He suggested.

“Yeah. We have class soon anyway.” I agreed and we pulled our hands away from each other. We got up and with a wave of his wand everything was packed up into the picnic basket. We walked back to the castle in silence.

“Can I walk you to class?” He asked me as we entered the building. He cast a spell on the basket that made it fly back to where it belonged.

“Sure, but you do know we have this class together.” I laughed a bit.

“I know I just wanted to ask. Here let me hold those!” He took the book I had in my hand and held it. We walked down the halls and one of two people noticed but no one else did. We got to Transfiguration early.

“Oh Ms.(y/l/n), you did so well on the test...Mr.Weasley? Are you hiding from another professor?”

“No. Just uh I…” He stuttered.

“George was walking me to class.” I told her.

“Well that is very nice of you Mr. Weasley.” I looked to see George’s face was a deep red.

“Thank you.” I told him and he set my book down. A few students started to arrive and so George took a seat at the desk behind me.

“Georgie!” Fred yelled when he walked into the classroom.

“How was it? Did you woo her?” I giggled.

“Fred shut up! She is right in front of us!”

“Oh right sorry.” Suddenly Fred was sitting beside me.

“So how did he do?” Fred said wiggling his eyebrows.

“He did great.” I told him blushing.

“You hear that Georgie? You did great!”

“Fred leave her alone!” George yelled back but he was smiling like an idiot because of what Fred had said to him.

“Alright everyone take your seats!” Professor Mcgonagall announced to the class.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and soon enough it was 9. I sat on the couch in the common room but unlike other times I was nervous. I didn’t know if George would even show up.

“Thank god!” I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw George walking toward me.

“Thank god you are here because I need help with some homework.” He joked as he sat down next to me.

“So...Did I really do a good job?” He asked

“Yes” I said smiling and staring at my feet.

“Will you go on a second date with me to Hogsmeade in a few days?”

“As long as you buy me a butterbeer.” I giggled.

“Yeah I think I can do that.” He chuckled. I looked over to see him move a couple inches closer to me.

“(y/n)?” He whispered

“George?”

“Can I kiss you?” There were butterflies in my stomach.

“Of course.” I replied so quietly I didn’t think he had heard me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to mine.


End file.
